Favor
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Quién le hacía el favor a quién?


Favor.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Hitsugaya Toshiro, presidente estudiantil, a su vicepresidente, Ikami.

-Eh…- Ikami volteó a ver en la dirección en la que su superior estaba mirando. -¡Oh!- sonrió al ver a la pelinegra que había estado viendo discutir con los matones de la escuela. –Es nueva, señor. De primer año… Umm… Kurosaki Karin.- recordó con un dedo en la barbilla. –Creo…-

Él asintió, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la nueva.

-Acaba de romperle la mandíbula a Hanakiri.- se frotó las sienes. –Es una problemática, y es la primera semana.- suspiró cansinamente.

Y él que pensaba que sería un año tranquilo…

-¿Quiere que hable con ella, señor?- propuso su vice.

-Solo dale una advertencia, y también a los matones… no, mejor a ellos acúsalos con el director. Desde el año anterior que vienen causando problemas.- creía que ya los había controlado, pero aparece esa chica y causa una pelea. Simplemente genial.

-Yo me encargo, señor.- sonrió amablemente como era su costumbre.

Ciertamente, Ikami no le agradaba del todo, demasiado gentil e ingenuo, pero era bueno en su trabajo, aparte de respetuoso, así que no se quejaba mucho.

Lo vio, por la ventana, acercarse a la chica problemática de primero, y ponerse a conversar nerviosamente.

La pelinegra pareció bastante furiosa, pero luego se cruzó de brazos y asintió a lo que sea que el vice le haya dicho.

Hmm, al menos no era una testaruda a la que no le gusta escuchar.

Los matones, por otro lado, discutieron bastante antes de finalmente irse a la oficina del director pateando cosas en el camino.

Vio a su vice volver a intercambiar palabras con la morena y otra chica castaña, y se extrañó bastante por la sonrisa que la morena le estaba dedicando.

Las chicas no le sonreían a Ikami, generalmente lo ignoraban, más cuando Toshiro estaba ahí.

Ikami por supuesto que estaba rojo y sonreía nerviosamente a la morena, que golpeó juguetonamente su brazo antes de irse con la chica castaña.

Cuando el vice finalmente volvió a la oficina, seguía rojo como tomate.

-¿Y bien, Ikami?- su tono fue más frío de lo normal. -¿Le diste el mensaje a la chica?-

-Es Kurosaki Karin, señor.- repitió finalmente volviendo a su pálido normal. –Y si, ella entendió y prometió no causar más problemas. Pero ella dice que ellos la provocaron, señor.- tartamudeó ligeramente.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- preguntó sin realmente mucho interés.

-Estaban coqueteando descaradamente con ella y su hermana, señor.-

Alzó una ceja.

Los matones raramente se interesaban en chicas de primero, pero cuando lo hacían, las chicas no solían rechazarlos.

Ni golpearlos.

-Bien, pues… ¿Y tú por qué estabas tan rojo, estás resfriado?- sabía que no, pero por alguna razón estaba interesado en qué hablaron.

Él se volvió a sonrojar.

-Eh… no, señor.- se frotó la nuca. –Es solo que estaba hablando con Kurosaki Karin-san y ella dijo…- su sonrojo aumento. –Ella dijo que mi apellido parecía nombre de chica.- hizo un mohín.

El albino contuvo una sonrisa.

La verdad, él también creía eso.

-No está tan mal…- trato de consolarlo.

-Hmm…- su mueca no se fue. –Ella también me dijo que para ser tan alto, no intimidaba nada.- se cruzó de brazos. –Y también me invitó a comer con ella y su hermana.- su sonrojo volvió.

Oh, genial, maldita sea.

Ese idiota seguro ya se había enamorado.

Eso era malo.

Si se enamoraba se distraía, y si se distraía no iba a hacer bien su trabajo, y si no hacía bien su trabajo…

Eso significaba más trabajo para él.

Maldita la hora en la que esa chica Kurosaki Karin llegó a esa escuela.

Tal como había predicho, el idiota se pasó los siguientes meses suspirando por esa chica de primero.

Siempre estaba en las nubes, hablando de lo sensacional que era ella.

Por su culpa, ya sabía todo de esa chica.

Que estaba en el equipo de futbol masculino rechazando al femenino, que era la más lista de su clase, que le gustaba el chocolate, que detestaba a los llorones, que era muy sobreprotectora con su hermana, que su película favorita era algo así como "Freddy vs Jason", que era aficionada al Barcelona, que amaba la música rock, y mil cosas más que por desgracia había almacenado en su mente.

Y es que su vice no dejaba de parlotear sobre ella.

Pero eso era medianamente soportable, ya que la vida de la chica era algo interesante.

Lo realmente no soportable era lo que le estaba pidiendo ahora mismo, ese catorce de febrero, día de San Valentine.

-¿Qué quieres que yo haga qué?- masculló entre dientes.

Ikami estaba parado detrás de su escritorio, tembloroso y sonrojado con una carta y una caja de chocolates en las manos.

-Y… yo… quiero regalarle algo a Karin-san por San Valentine… pero… ¡No me atrevo!- lloriqueó.

-¿Y quieres que yo se lo dé por ti?- no creía lo que le pedía.

¿Es que ya nadie tenía respeto por sus superiores?

-S-sé que es mucho lo que le pido señor…- muchísimo. –Pero… realmente me da mucha pena…- bajó la mirada.

-Ese no es mi problema, Ikami.- musitó fríamente, volviendo su mirada al montón de formas que debía llenar sobre proyectos estudiantiles de ese año.

-L-lo sé, pero…- de repente, su semblante cambió a uno determinado. –Sí hace esto por mí, prometo encargarme de todos los proyectos y demás papeleo por todo este trimestre.- eso fue suficiente para que volviera su vista a él con ojos interesados. –Solo tiene que entregárselo y decir que es de mi parte. Por favor.-

Estaba demasiado cansado de tanto trabajo como para negarse.

Así que accedió.

Solo era entregarle la carta y la caja a la chica.

No era tan difícil.

A la hora del receso, fue en su búsqueda.

Por suerte, la encontró al instante, dando vueltas por el pasillo.

Estaba de espaldas a él, así que le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

En cuanto ella volteó, pudo comprender porque Ikami estaba tan obsesionado.

Si desde lejos era bella, ahora que la tenía a solo unos pocos pasos, casi se quedó sin aliento por lo hermosa que era.

Ella pareció sorprendidísima de verlo, tanto que su boca cayó abierta y sus ojos se ampliaron grandemente.

-T-t-tú… tú eres… Tosh… quiero decir, el presidente estudiantil, ¿no?- sus ojos negros seguían muy amplios.

-Amm… sí.- ¿por qué demonios tartamudeaba? -¿Tú eres… eres… Kurosaki Karin?...-

-Sí… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- lo miró esperanzada.

-Yo… eh… vengo de parte de Ikami.- empujó la carta y la caja prácticamente en su rostro. –Te manda esto, por San Valentine.- la decepción invadió su bello rostro.

¿Decepción?

Oh, bueno, realmente no importaba…

La entrega ya estaba lista, se dio la vuelta para huir de ahí.

-Toshiro…- el sonido de su voz lo detuvo. –Te he visto almorzar solo la mayoría de las veces… ¿No te gustaría… no sé… almorzar conmigo… y mis amigos?- agregó lo último rápidamente después de hacer la pregunta vacilante.

-Eh…- iba a negarse, pero la expresión en su rostro era demasiado ilusionada, y se dio cuenta que no quería volver a decepcionarla. –C… claro…- accedió preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo. –Voy a ir por mi almuerzo… adelántate al comedor.- ahora sí que se dio la vuelta para irse, solo que a buscar su almuerzo para almorzar con aquella chica que apenas conocía.

Aun así, ella se le hacía levemente familiar…

Desechando esos pensamientos, solo caminó preguntándose qué pensaría Ikami acerca de que haciéndole ese favor se había empezado a interesar por la chica de la que tanto le había hablado.

Toshiro ignoraba como Karin sonreía victoriosa viéndolo alejarse.

¡Había funcionado!

Realmente no había creído que Ikami fuera capaz de convencer a Toshiro de entregarle esas cosas, ya que, a pesar de que Ikami había accedido a hablarle bien de ella, siempre estaba diciendo que Hitsugaya no le ponía mucho interés a lo que decía.

Tal vez el albino no la recordaba, ya que ella en realidad nunca le dijo su nombre y había cambiado mucho de cuando tenía once años, pero ellos se habían conocido cuando él salvo su balón de futbol de ser arrollado para luego pedir su ayuda en un partido.

Jamás espero volver a verlo, pero vaya que agradecía haberlo encontrado en la preparatoria y haberse hecho amiga de Ikami, su vice.

Porque ella se había enamorado de él, y no importaba todo lo que costase, iba a hacer que él se enamore de ella.

Fin.

Oye, mejor te cuidas ese corazoncito tuyo, Toshiro, porque Karin te lo quiere robar ewe

Cuando un Kurosaki se propone algo lo logra xD

Bien, la verdad es que estoy deprimida u.u Y cuando estoy deprimida hago estas cosas raras :P

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y los personajes de tite n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
